digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel with the Deva
(En:) |written by=(En:) Steven Jay Blum |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) July 29, 2001 (En:) November 3, 2001 |continuity= }} Henry recieves a seemingly-worthless card that turns out to be a Blue Card, so the Tamers set out to find where it came from. Synopsis As a kid is shuffling his Digimon cards, a man wearing a yellow jacket bumps into him, making the kid drop his cards. When the kid picks up the cards, he finds an extra one that the man had dropped on purpose. Afterward, Henry receives a card that Kenta and his friends took for worthless. However, once Henry tried to slash it through the D-Power it transformed into a Blue Card. Later, in Henry's family apartment he asks his father Janyu, who had arrived after sundown, to analyze its contents through a magnetic card reader. Soon enough the code of a program written in machine code is displayed, one that Janyu apparently recognizes but chooses not to tell his son. The next day, Henry, Takato, and Rika assemble to find the card's origin, by asking the previous owners who had given them that specific card. Eventually they find a kid who tells them that he had found the card after bumping into a mysterious man in yellow by an electronics store. Said man is then shown to be working in the computer, while at night during his solitary Tai Chi practice Janyu reminisces over his youth, namely when he was part of the "Monster Makers", that appears to be connected with the agent that had shown up at his doorstep, and with the word Shibumi. In the next day, only is present when shows up to fight, because was too large and had to stay in his shelter. The taunting is witnessed by Janyu, who was returning to his home from work to fetch his cell phone. Unexpectedly, Janyu appears to know what a Digimon is, but is attacked by Impmon who manages to burn a hole in his suitcase as well as his left arm. Incensed, Terriermon intervenes, which manages to scare Impmon away. Afterward, Janyu wants to have a talk with Henry, but he, confused, runs away with Takato in tow. As Hypnos detects two Digimon who are coming from the hole, Takato, Henry and Rika wait for the mysterious man where Jeramie had said to have found the card. Suddenly, the electronics go haywire, and the Ox and the Sheep Deva, and , bio-emerge, setting up the Digital Field to allow them to consume electronics in an attempt to stabilize themselves quicker. Terriermon and engage in battle with their designated targets, but are ineffective. Despite evolving into and using the cards, it still isn't enough to win the battle. In desperation, Henry uses the Blue Card despite not being sure of what it is. When it's effects were combined with 's ability, it triggers Gargomon's Matrix Evolution into who manages to kill Pajiramon. Vajramon however, despite being hit managed to escape through the network and Bio-Emerges elsewhere. As night falls, Janyu reveals himself as part of the team that created the Digimon, but that because the project failed to gather investment, it was closed, and then a company created the Digimon franchise based on some of their ideas. He also reveals that the program stored in the Blue Card had been written by a man named Shibumi. Meanwhile, Vajramon stalks Renamon to have a private word with her. Renamon concedes and follows him, to Rika's confusion. Featured Characters (10) * (23) * (24) * (30) * (31) |c5= *''Coelamon'' (2) * (32) |c6= *''Mammothmon'' (2) *''Scorpiomon'' (2) *' ' (28) *' ' (29) * (33) |c7= *''SaberLeomon'' (2) |c11= *''Multiple unidentifiable Digimon on cards'' }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes There are no quotes currently listed for this episode. Other notes .[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/misc/trivia.htm#2 Digimon English voices: STAR TALK] |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The title of this episode is a reference to the documentary, Duel with the Devil. *Renamon tells Vajramon that he won't remember her name when she absorbs his data. However, Renamon has decided to not absorb her opponents' data anymore (exception being one of 's minions later on, since he was different than the other Digimon she fought before). Indeed, the only two Devas whose data are absorbed are both absorbed by Beelzemon, and are the last two Devas to be destroyed. *This is the only time in Digimon Tamers a Digimon is revived from death. It is unknown how Vajramon was able to do so, or why he was only able to once. }} Notes and references de:Gargomon digitiert